Let's fly together
by Blue891
Summary: Él era sus alas, y al irse, solo pudo caer. Tres años pasaron desde entonces. Tal vez la vida aun les dé la oportunidad de volver a volar juntos. [KageHina]
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

" _Me voy a Tokio"_

Alguien dijo alguna vez que las palabras dolían más que las acciones, incluso que podías destruir a una persona. No tenía idea de quien lo había dicho, Hinata escucho a Yachi decirlas una vez que Tanaka y Tsukishima estaban peleando—lo que no sirvió de nada cabe aclarar—, pero sí que estaba en lo cierto. Verlo de pie frente a las puertas del club, despidiéndose de todos con una reverencia, se sentía peor que un remate directo al estómago.

En ese momento su cuerpo se movió por acto reflejo y sostuvo su mano con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Él no podía irse, eran un equipo, el dúo de idiotas que traspasaba cualquier barrera. A gritos le rogo que se quedara, que no podía simplemente dejarlo, prometiéndole que tocarían juntos el cielo.

" _No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad, adiós"_

 _No, no y no._ Bien, le habían ofrecido una beca en una buena escuela, con un equipo de elite y un puesto seguro en la liga nacional de voleibol. ¿Quién dejaría pasar eso? Pero se suponía que eran un equipo, sin él Hinata ya no podría volver a ver el otro lado de la cancha. Le prometió que haría lo que fuera para hacerlo brillar, para que la gente lo notara solo a él. Y pesar de los esfuerzos del pelinegro pro zafarse el menor no soltó su mano, lo que solo causo que su paciencia se colmara.

" _¡Ya basta! ¡Estas envidioso de lo que logre, por eso no quieres que me vaya! ¡Yo no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para quedarme al lado de un enano sin talento que lo único que sabe hacer es fastidiarlo todo y sin mí no es nada!_

Con brusquedad se zafo de su aferre y a paso firme salió del salón, dándole la espalda.

Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas, su vista se tornó borrosa y una tras otra las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus rosadas mejillas. Sujeto su playera sobre su pecho con fuerza, donde su corazón se agrietaba tras cada sollozo. Suga lo abrazo por la espalda, Daichi acaricio su cabello, más la dolorosa opresión en el centro de su ser no desaparecía.

" _Yo solo…no quería que me dejara. Yo…quiero estar a su lado"_

" _Lo quiero"_

Tres años habían pasado desde entonces. Hinata no volvió a jugar, sin Kageyama a su lado no podía sacar lo mejor de sí, sin él ya no podía tocar el cielo. Él era las alas que lo impulsaban, las que no le permitían caer. Pero ahora estaba en el suelo.

Y _a no podría volver a volar_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

Lunes en la mañana. Luego de un soleado y cálido fin de semana la rutina del día a día comenzaba nuevamente. Las calles de Tokio estaban particularmente tranquilas y los peatones no tenían prisa, por lo que admiraban los escaparates de las tiendas con suma paciencia. Todas esas personas parecían acostumbradas a hacer lo mismo cada mañana, todos menos Hinata. El pequeño peli naranja caminaba con prisa entre las personas releyendo sus apuntes de la semana anterior, mientras que con su mano libre tapaba su boca al bostezar.

La universidad era agotadora, medio año y aun no lograba acostumbrase al horario.

Hinata extrañaba poder dormir ocho horas, sin una alarma que suene en su oído, sin un mensaje de un compañero diciendo que se levante cada mañana. Si, sus amigos tenían que recordarle que había clases cada día. ¿Pueden creer que antes de ser aceptado pensó que la jornada escolar era igual que en las películas juveniles? Así de idiota podía llegar a ser. Luego de ser aceptado, JAMAS volvió a ver una de esas películas, y si lo hacía en las escenas de jornadas escolares se paraba frente al televisor gritando: _¡Mentira!_

Quitando todo lo anterior, la universidad estaba llena de responsabilidades. Tareas de un día para el otro, trabajos que no podías terminar en casa, deberes, apuntar cada palabra que el profesor dice, más deberes… ¡Maldición! No recuerda la última vez que se sentó frente al televisor a ver un partido de voleibol. Quería más días libres.

—Cuidado jovencito.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando chocó contra un joven empresario. Tras una reverencia y una disculpa, siguió su camino acelerando el paso. No quería llegar tarde, de nuevo.

Entre bostezos y golpes con personas, además de casi tropezar con sus propios pies, llego al establecimiento. Este mismo abarcaba casi cuatro cuadras o más, lleno de ventanales inundaban los pasillos con luz solar matutina y amplios espacios verdes para tomarse una corta siesta y disfrutar el tiempo libre. Hinata dejo de pensar en siestas, porque de ancho se estaba durmiendo de pie, y corriendo fue a su salón.

 _Mierda, tarde de nuevo,_ pensó conteniendo un bostezo.

Al llegar al salón, la clase lo miro para nada impresionada. Era costumbre verlo llegar tarde, hasta el profesor esperaba unos minutos más para empezar con la clase.

—Hinata, debes llegar más a horario. Si así piensas ser cuando seas entrenador, déjame decirte que no te ira muy bien—hablo el profesor desde detrás de su escritorio.

—Lo siento. E-el despertador se descompuso—se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia.

—Ve a sentarte, y cuando terminemos quédate uno minutos, tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

Hinata trago con fuerza. No creía haber llegado tan tarde como para ser castigado, solo fueron unos minutos de diferencia del horario establecido. Con manos sudorosas y temblando, se ubicó en si asiento, prestando atención a la clase en curso.

.

Estirando sus brazos soltó un sonoro suspiro. Estaba agotado, y eso que era la primera clase de siete. Cuando la clase finalizo, sus compañeros recogieron sus cosas y uno por uno fue dejando la sala, Hinata hizo lo mismo pero se quedó frente al escritorio del profesor esperando su castigo o lo que fuese que quería decirle. Estaba nervioso, lo admitía, sus manos aun transpiraban en el interior del bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Hinata, veo que no te fuiste—hablo el profesor, guardando carpetas con papeles de la clase en uno de los cajones de la mesa.

 _Por favor, no me suspenda,_ rogo para sus adentros sintiendo las gotas de agua recorrer su rostro.

—Últimamente tanto yo como los demás profesores hemos estado pendiente de ti. Tienes un conocimiento muy amplio sobre los temas que damos, en especial si se trata de voleibol. No detallamos cada deporte cuando tomamos trabajos, pero si lo mencionamos tu eres quien más amplia el tema. Jugaste voleibol en preparatoria, ¿verdad?

—S-sí señor.

 _Tranquilízate, no va a matarte. No es como los demonios maestros de las extrañas películas de Tanaka._ Aun así, Hinata seguía imaginados al profesor con alas y colmillos, clavando la carta de suspensión entre sus ojos.

—En ese caso, creo que esto te gustara. Con ayuda del directorio, logre que la liga nacional te deje trabajar con el equipo d voleibol como un aprendiz del entrenador. ¿Quieres ser entrenador verdad? Esta es una oportunidad única de aprender como es el trabajo. ¿Qué dices?

Hinata estaba atónito, recopilando cada una de las palabras que había salido de la boca del profesor, parecía que hasta su respiración se había detenido. La liga oficial de Japón, le estaban dando la oportunidad de verlos practicar, aprender de un gran entrenador que había llevado a incontables victorias al equipo. Cómo estaba controlándose para no saltar de alegría y abrazar a su profesor, ni él lo sabía.

—¡Claro que acepto! ¿Cuándo empezare? ¿Qué tengo que llevar? —casi gritó, irradiando felicidad en su amplia sonrisa.

—Calma, calma. Empezaras mañana. Tendrás que ir martes y jueves por la mañana, sería en horaria escolar pero tranquilo, no se te pondrá inasistencia. Y como el entrenador estará a cargo de ti te dirá cuando puedes irte y si hay cambios en la hora.

Sobrecargado de emoción y felicidad, estrecho la mano de su profesor y entre rápidas reverencias daba las gracias, de una forma casi inentendible. Salió corriendo del salón. Quería saltar, gritar, correr, rodar por el suelo, comer…no había desayunado. Al diablo el hambre, estaba feliz.

La liga oficial, un equipo de profesionales…donde él estaba.

Se detuvo abruptamente en medio del pasillo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Después de tanto tiempo iba a volver a verlo, y no estaba listo. Lo que paso la última vez, sus palabras, permanecían en su pecho como llamas ardientes que no se extinguían.

—Porque no lo pensé antes. Maldición— murmuro, chasqueando la lengua.

Ignorarlo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Hinata conocía a la perfección al rey de la cancha, con su cerebro de pescado de seguro ni se acordaba de él o del resto del equipo. Estrujo la remera sobre su pecho, lo que hacía tres años lo había llevado a abandonarlo todo, estaba de vuelta. Esa maldita opresión asfixiante había vuelto. Contando hasta diez logró calmarse, retomando el camino hacia su próximo salón donde la clase no tardaría en comenzar.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no se echaría atrás. Era una oportunidad única en la vida, y así como él lo hizo, no la iba a dejar pasar.

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba frente a las puertas del salón a la hora exacta. Nunca había sido tan puntual en su vida. Le sudaban las manos, su cuerpo temblaba y su boca estaba seca. Tenía miedo, mejor dicho estaba aterrado, pero a la vez ansioso e impaciente. _Ya cálmate, pareces un idiota, solo entra de una maldita vez y deja de ser un cobarde. Nadie volverá a darte esta oportunidad nuca,_ se reprochó golpeándose con ambas manos las mejillas. 

Sus manos temblorosas sujetaron el picaporte y cerrando los ojos en un intento de calmarse abrió la gran puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron, dejándole visible la vivida realidad.

—¡Kageyama, aquí!

Estaba mal alto, corpulento, maduro. ¿Dónde había quedado el idiota de dieciséis años que lo golpeaba por sus malas recepciones? Hinata no podía asimilarlo, pero allí estaba, cumpliendo su mayor sueño.

El dolor volvió, más fuerte que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

Primer día como aprendiz, y ya lo odiaba.

Estuvo como una estatua en las puertas del salón como por diez minutos, temblando, sudando frio. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que acababa de ver un cadáver, o a un monstruo comiéndose una persona que aún estaba viva y gritaba de dolor pidiendo ayuda. Ah, su mente tan imaginativa como siempre.

 _Ya, todo está bien. Ni siquiera te vieron, tienes oportunidad de salir corriendo. Eso, corre como si te persiguiera el perro del apartamento continuo. ¿Cómo permiten que tal monstruo viva en un departamento? debería estar prohibido._

Y así sus pensamientos vagaron por miles de temas diferentes olvidando el principal, huir.

—Oi, debes ser Hinata Shōyō. Soy Furugawa Daiki, el entrenador.

Hinata salto en su lugar, tan ensimismado estaba que no había notado que alguien estaba frente a él hablándole. Huida interrumpida, plan fallido.

—S-soy Hinata Shōyō, me enviaron para ser su aprendiz. Muchas gracias por elegirme, es un gusto conócelo, espero que nos llevemos bien, cuide de mi por favor—decía entre reverencias y a una velocidad que hacia inentendibles sus palabras. Tenía que calmarse, o terminaría escupiendo su corazón. O sufriendo un paro.

—Ya, ya. Debes estar muy entusiasmado. Vamos, te presentare.

 _Es todo lo contrario, quiero irme._ Cabizbajo Hinata siguió al entrenador que, viéndolo con más determinación, se parecía bastante al del Shiratorizawa: canoso, de baja estatura y algo encorvado; aunque este parecía rondar por los cuarenta y cinco años, su piel no estaba tan arrugada y sus cejas eran menos pobladas que las del viejo.

Al caminar, Hinata no podía quitar los ojos del gran salón. Era tres veces más grande que el de la preparatoria, grandes ventanales lo llenaban de luz y vida, una gran cancha se ubicaba en medio donde el equipo entrenaba remates y recepciones. Por un momento creyó ver a su viejo equipo en uno de sus entrenamientos semanales, escuchar los gritos del entrenador Ukai, los comentarios molestos de Tsukishima y a Tanaka y Nishinoya tratando de coquetear con Kiyoko sin éxito. Extrañaba tanto esos tiempos. Sonrió con melancolía, aun cabizbajo.

—¡Atención bastardos!

El grito del entrenador lo sobresalto, deteniéndose de golpe antes de chocar con la encorvada espalda del viejo. Odiaba meterse tanto en sus pensamientos…un segundo, ¿acababa de llamar al equipo "bastardos"?

—¡Vengan aquí berenjenas inmaduras!

 _¿Qué con esos sobre nombres?_ Se preguntó Hinata, soltando una inaudible risilla.

Todos los jugadores se acercaron corriendo y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Primero, estaban a punto de presentarlo frente a un equipo de profesionales deportistas y segundo, aunque no quito la vista de sus zapatos podía sentir que alguien lo observaba. _Es él,_ pensó, _de seguro ya me vio._ _Quiero irme, ¿aun puedo huir? No, ya es tarde._ Su mente se llenó de lamentos tontos, y de inútiles planes de escapar los cuales incluían habilidades ninja que había visto en un anime. Se sentía patético.

—Escuchen patatas verdes—. _De nuevo,_ ¿Qué con esos apodos? _—_ Por unos días tendremos con nosotros un joven universitario que será mi aprendiz. Está estudiando para recibirse como entrenador, sus profesores debieron ver potencian en él y por eso hablaron con nosotros para que tuviera la oportunidad de aprender de un profesional. Quien mejor que yo para ensenarle, ¿no lo creen?

Se escucharon risas entre los jóvenes. Al parecer la relación con su entrenador era muy buena.

—Él es Hinata Shōyō, jovencito preséntate.

Dio un paso al frente. Sentía su garganta reseca, sus labios temblaban. Dudaba en que sus palabras salieran de una forma que no lo hicieran parecer un idiota.

—S-soy Hinata Shōyō, tengo diecinueve años y curso primer año en la universidad de Tokio. Es-espero que nos llevemos bien, cu-cuiden de mi por favor.

Bien, bastante bien. A quien engañaba, fue ridículo. Se sentía niño de primer año en su primer día de escuela luego de haberse cambiado de colegio, un completo extraño, asustado de las personas que lo rodeaban. Levanto un poco la cabeza e intento sonreír, lográndolo a medias pues sus labios temblaban. Hinata quería correr y esconderse, era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pensamientos que al momento de abrir los ojos se desvanecieron. Azul oscuro y marrón volvían a conectarse después de tanto tiempo. Su respiración se entrecortaba, su corazón latía con fuerza golpeando su pecho, sudor frio recorría su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos.

 _Kageyama._

No parecía para nada él joven que recordaba. Estaba más alto, más corpulento, la playera pegada a su torso mostraba su cuerpo trabajado por el entrenamiento, su cabello liso y negro estaba un poco más largo y desordenado y su rostro, que antes siempre reflejaba un ceño fruncido y expresión atemorizante, ahora era la viva imagen de la madures y la sorpresa.

 _Está viéndote, aparta la vista, hazlo ahora._

Hinata aparto la mirada rápidamente, volviendo a centrarla en el suelo. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, el aire salirse de sus pulmones. Su pecho estaba doliendo peor que antes, necesitaba salir, se sentía asfixiado.

—Bien mariscos congelados vuelvan a entrenar, estaremos observándolos.

Ese apodo logro animarlo, más ridículo no podía ser. Se enderezo suponiendo que todo se había marchado a retomar sus ejercicios, el peligro estaba lejos… o eso pensó. Él seguía ahí de pie, sus miradas conectaron de nuevo y una corriente electica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 _Por favor, vete._

—Bakayama vete a entrenar, o harás cincuenta vueltas alrededor del salón—hablo el viejo.

—S-sí.

Su voz no había cambiado.

Antes de que se fuera, sintió como Kageyama lo analizo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, poniéndolo incómodo. Cuando al final se fue, Hinata libero todo el aire que retenía. Dios, sí que iba a ser difícil.

Se quedó en su lugar observando el entrenamiento, más bien a una persona en específica. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La sangre subió a sus mejillas y orejas, tiñéndolas de un leve tono rosado; las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron formando una boba sonrisa y en su vientre se generó un leve hormigueo. Demonios, estaba pasando de nuevo, y por más que intentara detenerlo fue imposible. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo, de ver que tan lejos había llegado, de cuanto cambio en esos tres años.

Vaya, los sentimiento que una vez creyó haber asesinado, estaban de vuelta. La tumba donde los enterró no era tan profunda como pensaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3**_

Desde que había dejado el Karasuno, no volvió a hablar con ninguno de ellos, en especial con él. Ese irritante peli naranja había hecho de su última vez juntos un momento desastroso. ¿Qué con esa reacción? ¿Envidia, celos? De todas formas, daba igual, no se puede reparar el pasado.

Los tres años que pasaron hasta ingresar a la universidad se basaron en duro entrenamiento y una lucha constante por mantener sus calificaciones en un porcentaje medianamente aceptable. Si sus notas decaían, peligraba su lugar en la liga oficial. Y todos saben cómo es Kageyama con respecto al estudio, en esos momentos deseaba con todas las fibras de su cuerpo que Yachi estuviera ahí para explicarle. Con respecto a sus antiguos compañeros solo había mantenido comunicación con Sugawara, quien le contaba cada tanto como estaba el equipo. Al graduarse, perdieron conexión.

Entrenamiento y estudio. Lo mismo cada día por tres años hasta el momento.

¿Quién habría pensado que ese día volvería a verlo? Era un martes como todos los demás, el entrenamiento comenzó como cada día y no había notado nada fuera de lo usual. Claro, hasta que las puertas de salón se abrieron con un molesto chirrido. En un principio no se molestó en prestarle atención, de seguro era alguien que venía a entregarle papeles al entrenador, no meritaba que dejara de entrenar para mirarle. Eso pensó hasta que escucho al viejo hablar.

— Oi, debes ser Hinata Shōyō. Soy Furugawa Daiki, el entrenador.

 _Hinata_ _Shōyō._

Se detuvo inmediatamente, con aquel nombre resonando en su cabeza. ¿Él estaba allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía hablando con el entrenador? ¿No habrá confundido el nombre? No, estaba seguro que el vejestorio pronuncio el nombre del enano. Busco el lugar de donde ambas voces provenían, confirmando sus dudas.

Era él.

El mismo cabello naranja y desordenado; parecía haber crecido un poco, unos cuantos centímetros más pero seguía siendo enano; las mismas facciones aniñadas. Todo en él era como lo recordaba, salvo por la usencia de esa sonrisa energética que tanto lo fastidio en sus días de preparatoria. Hinata en esos tiempos parecía irradiar luz y energía. ¿Dónde había quedado esa faceta llena de vida?

Los vio caminar hacia el centro del salón, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y cuando el entrenador los llamo con uno de sus ridículos apodos fue el primero en correr al lugar. Al estar más cerca, noto como el delgado cuerpo de Hinata temblaba. Estaba cabizbajo, parecía no querer levantar la vista. _¿Sabe que estoy aquí? ¿No querrá veme por lo que le dije la última vez?_ Millones de preguntas inundaban su cabeza, alejándolo de lo que pasaba en su entorno.

—… estudiando para recibirse como entrenador, sus profesores debieron ver potencian en él y por eso hablaron con nosotros para que tuviera la oportunidad de aprender de un profesional. Quien mejor que yo para enseñarle, ¿no lo creen?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a hablar el vejestorio? Tenía que prestar más atención, dejar de divagar en preguntas…un segundo, ¿ser entrenador? Kageyama recapitulo cada palabra que había salido de esa boca arrugada. ¿Hinata quería convertirse en entrenador? Pero… Cuando… Tobio estaba perdido.

—Él es Hinata Shōyō, jovencito preséntate.

Dio un paso al frente, inclinándose en una reverencia. Podía ver su delgado cuerpo temblar, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

—S-soy Hinata Shōyō, tengo diecinueve años y curso primer año en la universidad de deportes. Es-espero que nos llevemos bien, cu-cuiden de mi por favor.

Su voz chillona seguía allí. Cuando se enderezo, sus miradas se conectaron. Esas orbes marones volvían a mirarlo después de tanto, llenas de sorpresa, miedo y carentes de aquel brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba. ¿Qué había pasado cuando se fue? Esa pregunta no dejaba de aparecer una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tenía que saberlo.

Hinata aparto su mirada fugazmente, provocando cierta desilusión en Kageyama. _¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que viniera corriendo a abrazarte después de todo lo que dijiste hace tres años? ¿Eres idiota o te haces?_ Tan directa como siempre, muchas veces tenía ganas de golpeas a su voz interna.

—Bakayama vete a entrenar, o harás cincuenta vueltas alrededor del salón—hablo el viejo.

¿Qué? Otra vez divagando, no se percató que todos habían vuelto a entrenar, y ni de broma correría cincuenta vueltas alrededor del salón. Le dirigió una última mirada a Hinata, aún estaba cabizbajo, pero ya no temblaba.

—S-sí— dijo, dándose la vuelta y retomando el entrenamiento.

A pesar de la atmosfera incomoda entre ellos, estaba feliz de verlo otra vez, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, había extrañado ver esa melena anaranjada cada día.

.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el entrenamiento había terminado.

Kageyama se sentía frustrado, no pudo acercarse al peli naranja en ningún momento, quería hablar con él, disculparse. Si, el Kageyama de ahora sabia disculparse, no porque el vejestorio le haya tirado pelotazos hasta sacar una disculpa de sus labios. Él solito había aprendido a pedir perdón.

Con la esperanza de interceptar a Hinata fuera del salón, recogió sus cosas y salió al jardín del campus, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

—Kageyama-kun— dijo Sugawara sorprendido, pero con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, tan característica de él.

—Sugawara-senpai— saludo Kageyama inclinándose en una corta reverencia.

—Me alegra verte, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? Al parecer te ha sentado muy bien.

—Me ha ido muy bien—respondió Kageyama, aún seguía siendo un chico de pocas palabas. —Pero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Suga-senpai?

Sugawara corrió un mechón de su pelo grisáceo detrás de la oreja. No había cambiado casi nada, era el mismo que recordaba de la preparatoria.

—Vine a felicitar a Hinata, anoche me conto de la oportunidad que la universidad le había dado. Estoy feliz por él.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Kageyama recordó la pregunta que había estado fija en su cabeza todo el día.

—Suga-senpai, ¿Qué paso cuando deje el equipo? Digo, en el tiempo después de eso.

La sonrisa de Sugawara se volvió una línea recta. Sus ojos decayeron, parecía estar recordando algo doloroso. Kageyama comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Cuando te fuiste, dejaste un gran agujero en el equipo. Y Hinata fue el más afectado—comenzó Suga. — Yo volví a jugar como titular, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Para los demás fue sencillo acostumbrarse a mi manera de levantar porque jugaron conmigo años anteriores, pero para Hinata fue muy difícil. Sus remates perdieron fuerza, puntería, otras veces y ni alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo. Ukai termino por mandarlo a recibir, y en otras ocasiones, con los suplentes.

Kageyama escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, atónito.

—Terminamos el año bastante bien con los partidos y en nuestro último día de entrenamiento, Hinata nos comunicó que dejaba club. "Ya no soy necesario para el equipo, soy un estorbo, un inútil", eso fue lo que dijo. Intentamos hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero nada funciono. Cuando me gradué seguí en contacto con todo, intente ayudarlos con el tema de Hinata pero nada funciono. Él nunca volvió.

Sugawara término de hablar y el silencio los invadió. Kageyama no sabía que decir, que hacer, lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto. ¿Hinata rindiéndose? ¿Qué paso con eso de ser la estrella? ¿Qué paso con ser igual que el pequeño gigante y llegar a las grandes ligas? No podía creerlo.

—Bueno, iré a buscar a Hinata. Hablaremos la próxima Kageyama-kun—se despidió Suga.

Tobio solo logro alzar la mano y saludarlo.

La culpa lo golpeo con fuerza. Si hubiera tenido más cuidado con sus palabras, si tan solo hubiera controlado más su carácter de mierda, Hinata estaría a su lado rematando junto a él y no observando desde un costado. Apretando los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeño departamento, recriminándose cada cosa que había hecho mal, insultándose entre dientes.

—Que estúpido soy.

* * *

Lamento todos los errores que tuve, no sé porque al publicar los capítulos las palabras se cambiaban y hasta llegaban a borrarse. He corregido todo lo que note que estaba mal, pero si ven otros errores o problemas con mi narración no teman en decirme.

 _Adiós~_


End file.
